csavfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie
Carrie Rose Moon (born July 19, 1989), known professionally as Carrie, is an British singer, songwriter, fashion designer, painter and writer. Carrie left school when she was 15 and concentrated on improving her performing and compositional skills. She rose to fame in 2008 after being a contestant at the second season of CSAV Idol during 2007, which resulted in a contract with Musik Factory. Her first mainstream single, "What's a Girl To Do?", reached number one on the UK Singles Chart in October 2008. Her debut record, The Brightest Diamond, was well received, selling over 2.6 million copies worldwide and brought Moon a nomination at the Grammy Awards, Brit Awards and MTV Video Music Awards. Her second studio album, Cook Book, saw a genre shift, having more of an electropop feel, rather than the indie and folk influences of the first one. The album debuted at number one on the UK Albums Chart and the Australian ARIA Charts and was well received by critics, noting the singer's musical evolution with a mainstream vision. It spawned the hit singles "1, 2, 3, 4" and "Prescilla", as the first one turning into her first #1 at US Billboard's Hot 100. This success saw her receive the Brit Award for British Female Solo Artist at the 2011 Brit Awards. Carrie was credited with starting a process that led to the "year of the women" media label in 2011 that saw a few female artists making music of "experimentalism and fearlessness" nominated for the Mercury Prize. In 2013, Carrie revealed that she had begun working on her third studio album, as she released the theme song for the movie Diana, "Salvation". Later this year, she announced her third album titled Seasons, which gave her another two hits: "Anything Could Happen" and "Bad Things", being both singles #1 at the Billboard's Hot 100. Carrie is one of the main artists to have almost all of her singles debuting on the top five of UK's Official Charts. Early life Carrie was born on summer of 1989, in July 19. The younger sister of two other kids, the baby almost didn't survive the first two weeks after birth since she was born with weak lungs. She had an commom childhood at a british school, with a highlight at Arts and Music classes. Carrie taught herself to play the piano at 11, which became "a channel to express things, to get them out", according to the singer. Moon was subject to racial abuse during secondary school thanks to her pakistani descendence, getting suspended after swearing and throwing a chair at a teacher. She told the Telegraph: "'I was an outsider at school. When I came back from being suspended they had told the small group of friends that I did have there that they weren't allowed to talk to me because I was a really bad influence. Then it got quite lonely." After completing her GCSEs and A-Levels, Carrie took a job in a card-packing factory where she would work while listening to songs she had made. She said: "My internal imaginary life was really fruitful at that time. I remember packing cards and just listening to songs that I had made the night before on my mini-disc player. All day long just listening and dreaming, while counting the cards to be packed". CSAV Idol & career beginnings With money saved from temporary jobs, she embarked on a three-month road trip through USA and Mexico, in 2007, which led her to audition for the CSAV Idol. Eliminated at the fourth week, Carrie returned to the UK with a provisory contract with Indigo Records, and settled in Brighton to study music and visual arts at the University of Brighton, where she produced sound installations, animations, and performances influenced by artists. While in there, Carrie lost her father, Steve, whom was fighting a cancer since 2002. After finishing her degree, Carrie broke her contract with Indigo and got herself a new and bigger contract with one of biggest labels until then, Musik Factory. Discography Studio Albums * The Brightest Diamond (2008) * Cook Book (2010) * Seasons (2013) Extended Plays *''Monologue - EP (2016) '''Other Recordings' Tours * Honda Civic Tour (2008) * Cooking with Carrie Tour (2011) * Solstice & Equinox Tour (2014) * Monologue Festival Tour (2016) Category:2008